


An Impromptu Undercover Mission

by Etheriei



Series: What If..... [3]
Category: Saving Hope
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheriei/pseuds/Etheriei
Summary: The adventuress of a determined courageous heart and a cowardly one.aka what if Love refused to be forgotten





	An Impromptu Undercover Mission

Maggie had been staring into space for what felt like a life time. Nurses tried to get her attention but it wasn’t until Zach came around and slammed his patient files on the desk next to them that he got her full attention.

 

“Hey there, Dr. There be patients that require your services” he stated and handed her a specific patient file.

 

She sighed deeply as she took the file and headed away in the direction of the ICU ward. This was going to be another hard day of trying not to fall asleep on her shift. That and trying to ignore her every present imaginary friend.

It seemed that every day since Sydney had taken herself out of Hope Zion, Maggie had visions of her wherever she went. She was beginning to think she was going crazy. If it went on for much longer she knew she might just admit herself into a psych ward.

 

The first day of the appearances of Syd had happened while in a movie theatre. She was happily chomping away at her popcorn while watching a rather corny romantic movie. At one of the kissing scenes she had looked down at her popcorn as she was taking some more and that’s when she saw it amongst the popcorn kernels. A face so beautiful and hair so red. She instantly knew who it was and regretted ever looking down. It disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Had she been seeing things? She didn’t know but soon after it started happening more frequently. She saw her in her late night hot chocolates, cereal bowls, chardonnay, a rather divine pizza even. And now it was following her to work. She had already seen it poking its way into hospital cupboards and even under sheets.

 

The more it happened, the more worried Maggie got. She knew she had to tell someone about it, but who. It was either Alex or Zach but she didn’t know who to trust more with this most secret information. She didn’t want the whole of Hope Zion knowing that she was seeing the face of an old colleague. They might think she was going mad too.

So she started prying questions that might relate to her case at the both of them. Alex seemed the most receptive but Zach had more informative and lengthy answers so she figured after much internal debate to tell them both but at separate times obviously.

 

She resigned herself to telling them the following morning.

 

\-----------

 Not long after though she found herself somewhat kidnapped by a very worried Alex and Zach later that evening. They had her cornered in the supplies cabinet where she had been hiding from the entourage of Sydney faces that had been following her for the whole day.

 

“MAGGIE” Zach shouted and demanded Maggie’s immediate attention.

She sighed a heavy sigh as she wasn’t getting out of this at all. The door had promptly been locked and her captors were waiting expectantly for some sort of reason for her recent demeanor and probably behavior.

 

“Mags, we both know there’s something up so just tell us. You may as well tell us now or you won’t get home in a long, long time. We both have agreed to lock you up here if you don’t comply so out with it” Alex was fiddling with her medical id card while glaring down at Maggie. It wasn’t a hateful glare but rather one that wasn’t taking any nonsense.

Zach had his arms folded and was frowning down at Maggie.

 

It felt like Maggie was being scolded by her parents not by some of her colleagues and best friends.

She held her hands up in the air as if surrendering.

“Ok, ok, fine. But you won’t believe me and don’t send me to a shrink. I have had my fill of those!” She declared while angrily kicking the metal rails that were shelves.

 

They both waited expectantly and gave encouraging glances.

 

“I’m seeing things. One thing specifically” She paused while staring at the ground. She was trying to order her next words wisely. She didn’t want to sound crazy but there was no real way around it. “Every day I see her in the littlest of things. It’s honestly making me crazy. I won’t’ blame you if you don’t believe me but just don’t send me to a psych ward or let this gossip out.”

 

Zach raised an eyebrow and smiled at Maggie with a knowing smile. He only got a glare in return.

Alex stared at Maggie now. She looked confused.

“Who?”

“She” was Maggie’s prompt reply.

Zach impatiently tapped his fingers on the door behind them.

As realization dawned on Alex, her features changed drastically.

“Like where?”

“Everywhere. In my breakfast, in the wards, in other people’s eyes, in my patients beds. I am really over it all. At first it was ok but the appearances are just increasing by the day.”

“So, do something about it!” and with that Zachary Miller walked out of the room leaving a frustrated and confused Maggie with Alex.

 

“What does he mean?”

“I don’t really know, but maybe you should try contact her? I mean if you are seeing her everywhere, you probably miss her. I used to see my brother as well.

Alex watched as Maggie’s face went from normal to ashen white.

“Uh, what’s wrong, Mags?”

“I just thought, what if something terrible has happened and she is no longer with us?” she dragged the words out, trying to ignore the jabbing pain each brought to her.

“Well I doubt it, Sydney is a strong woman but phone her/contact her and find out.”

“I can’t. She made sure that I knew I had no hold over her and left no numbers or email addresses.”

 

Alex pushed herself away from the wall that she had been leaning on the whole time.

“If that is what is going to stop you, then I don’t really know the real Maggie at all I guess.” And she too walked out.

 

Maggie was left alone with her thoughts and an imaginary Sydney.

She looked down at her hands. May as well try to contact the illusive Sydney she thought. She picked herself up and walked out of the door with a determined stride and tried to ignore the Sydney faces that popped up as she made her way to her boss’s office.

 

She knocked twice before hearing an answer and request to come in.

 

“Hi, it’s Maggie Lin. I need to ask you a favour. We had an OB a year back. A Sydney Katz. Do you perhaps have an email address that I could get in contact with her?  It is in regards to one of her patients.”

 

She lied while keeping a perfect straight face.

 

“Hmm yes, I remember her. A rather uptight personality.”

Maggie couldn’t help the crinkle of her nose and the nervous laugh that she let out.

“Yeah, that would be her”

“Well, I can one up that and provide you with her cell phone number but it has to stay confidential. Just between you and I. Since it is only for her patient’s sake I am sure that will be no problem. “He wrinkled his brow somewhat. Her superior looked up from his desk after scribbling something onto a yellow note pad. He waited for confirmation that Maggie would keep to this “promise” before handing her the number.

 

Maggie smiled and thanked him profusely before taking herself out of his office. She walked out with a triumphant face and immediately pulled out her phone and keyed the numbers in.

 

She walked to the staff room and hoped there was no one around. Not that she was embarrassed about what she was doing she just didn’t want people to overhear. Sydney’s old office was still unused so she retreated there as it seemed all her colleagues had decided that now was a perfect time to be in the staff room.

 

 She closed the door of the tiny office and waited as the dialing tone rang and rang. Just as she was about to end the call herself she heard it being picked up but there was only silence on the other end and muffled footsteps.

 

“Hello” she asked with an inquiring tone. She wasn’t sure that someone had actually picked up.

 

She heard shuffling of papers, something heavy falling and hitting the ground. Some muttered curses before finally she heard an all too familiar voice.

 

“Hello, who is this?” A Dr. Sydney Katz demanded. She sounded like she was pressed for time and in a hurry to get this call over with.

 

“Hello? He ll o?” she asked again.

Maggie had been transported to dreamland with the lilting tones of Sydney’s voice even though she had only said very few words. It was enough for her Katz starved mind and heart.

It was only after an irritated jiddish curse word that got Maggie out of her daze. She pulled herself together and shook herself a bit to steady her own nerves and cleared her throat. She impersonated a woman she had heard earlier in the ER that day. The woman had a warm but silky voice and was totally different to Maggie’s own voice. She sincerely hoped she was doing a good impression. If this plan she had hatched impromptu was going to work, it all depended on ambiguity and stealth.

 

“Hello, I would like to schedule an appointment with a Dr Sydney Katz. I have been told that she is the best at what she does and was given this number.”

 

There was an uncomfortable silence on the other end for a beat before Sydney replied. “Are you sure? This is my personal cell phone not my work one. Who was it that gave you this number?”

 

“Ahh, I see and I am sorry but the doctor insisted that it would be ok if I called you. I apologize if it’s through the wrong number. I had no idea.”

 

Again there was a slight pause and she thought for a second that her cover was blown.

“Ok then, so what is your problem?”

“That’s the thing, Dr. I need to speak to you face to face about this matter.” She played aimlessly with her hair that was now dangling over her eyes.

 

Yet another pause.

“Miss, I need to know what your problem is related to before I can decide whether it is worth my time to schedule an appointment. I am sure you understand that as a doctor, I am a very busy woman.”

 

Maggie smiled as she understood all too well. Sydney Katz was so busy that she could only focus on one aspect of her life. The rest was not that important.

“I see. Ok well I am a few months pregnant but my heart keeps on feeling these palpations and I have gone to many doctors but they have no idea what is wrong with me.” She lied through her teeth and still managed to keep her voice even and exactly like the woman she was imitating.

 

A heavy frustrated sigh was heard on the other side.  
“Just because you are pregnant doesn’t mean that you need my help. Who was the doctor that gave you my number, let alone my new private number?” She demanded.

 

Maggie took in a sharp breath. She couldn’t give away her alibi because that would immediately give away too much and might break her cover altogether. It was too soon to be found and she was quite enjoying this ‘undercover spy’ work.

 

“Uhm, I had just passed out and my previous doctor handed me this number. He said to give it a shot as he couldn’t tell what was wrong. Look I am really needing to know what is wrong with me. I am tired of going from doctor to doctor and knowing nothing new. Please would you agree to make an appointment to see me?”

 

She heard scratching of pen on paper. And some words that she did not understand shouted to someone she couldn’t hear or see.

 

“But you are not even from Israel. I can see your number.”

Ah crap. Why didn’t she think of this? Now she would surely know and if she had ever taken an interest in Maggie she would know this number. Crap, Crap.. Maggie was internally cursing herself and Alex and Zach for suggesting she do something to fix her growing dilemma. Maybe this was the wrong way to do it.

“Well, doctor, I will be returning from Canada to Israel. You see I came here to try some other international doctors to see if they could help me, but no such luck, so I am returning home.”

She hoped Sydney wouldn’t start talking in Jewish because then she would have no idea how to proceed with her lie.

 

“Ok, Ok so when should I make your appointment for?” Sydney was now audibly annoyed at how long this phone call was taking but Maggie didn’t let it bother her.

 

Maggie had been scanning flights on the desktop computer in the room as she knew she would probably need to go to Israel herself.

“Well I can get a flight in two days and will only get there two days later, so how about next Thursday? I am not sure on the time, you can tell me a time that suits your busy schedule and I will fit it in.”

“Hmm, Ok that sounds alright. How about 4pm at Tel Aviv Sourasky Medical Center. If you need directions, just ask google. I think it is more than capable to help you. I will see you then and please don’t use this number to contact me again. Here is my other one.” She mumbled away numbers which Maggie had no intention of writing down and there was no way she was throwing away or deleting this number off of her phone.

“Thank you so much, Dr Katz, I really appreciate your willingness to see me. I hope that you can finally help me with my problem.” She smiled sneakily and ended the call leaving a somewhat annoyed and surprised Sydney alone with the phone still held to her head

 

What the hell had that phone call been about was what Sydney was thinking. Heart palpitations and a few months pregnant. How ambiguous can patients get these days. She grabbed her coffee cup and made her way to the staff room to get her mornings cup of coffee.

 

On the other side of the world, Maggie was jumping up and down in the tiny room and celebrating her small victory and first successful spy mission. She looked back at the computer screen and dialed the number of the flight agency. She soon managed to book her ticket and would indeed be in Tel Aviv, Israel in a few days. Now to get her leave. Hmm this might be a harder task.

 

She went back to her superior’s office and knocked cautiously on the door only for it to open almost immediately and there stood her boss. He looked Maggie up and down and waited for her request.

 

“Hi, sir, I need to request leave. The patient I told you about wants me to accompany them on their journey to see Dr Katz and I would also like to attend a seminar there.”

 

She had been lucky to stumble upon some news of a medical conference been held during the time that Maggie would arrive in Israel. It was a convenient excuse and reason to be there as well as helping her nonexistent patient. It was all a very risky lie to tell but what other choice did she have. She had spun her web and now was no time to unspin it.

 

He looked at Maggie skeptically but turned around and walked to his room and found some leave forms for Maggie to sign.

“Just get them in to my secretary before you leave, which I take will be soon.” And he left.

Wow, that had been easier than she had thought it would be. She held the forms tight to her chest and marched to the ER secretary’s desk. She grabbed a pen and hurriedly but precisely filled in the form. It wasn’t long and said form was safely in her bosses secretaries hands.

 

The next two days rushed by like hurricanes and before Maggie knew it, it was time to hurriedly pack and get herself to the airport. She considered asking Alex to take her in but there might be complications or her cover might somehow be blown. Her mission had to stay a secret till she was safely in Israel.

 

So she grabbed her favourite outfits and stuffed them into her well-travelled black suitcase. Picked up a sandwich at her local supermarket and called in an uber to take her to the airport. She felt her nerves picking up steam and growing exponently.

 

Two hours later found a starving Maggie sitting uncomfortably between a very large man and his naughty child in economy class. She grinned and beared it till a kind airhostess took pity on the sight that was Maggie and led her to an empty aisle seat. She had four whole seats to herself. She draped her body over all four chairs and fell into a semi peaceful sleep. She dreamed of unicorns with red hair.

 

She was awoken by a gentle nudging of her shoulder. She blinked twice while her vision cleared. It was the kind airhostess.

“Good Morning. We have landed in Tel Aviv. I let you sleep a little longer but you should probably depart now” She smiled kindly and handed Maggie her hand luggage.

 

Maggie felt a little ashamed and embarrassed at being so deep in sleep but she was really grateful for the extra bit of sleep. It would help with jet lag and dealing with the massive headache she would surely have later on in the day due to dehydration.

 

She pulled herself up and thanked the air hostess three times before making her way along the aisle to the exit of the plane. It looked to be raining outside and she was grateful that she didn’t have to walk through the rain today. She walked along the bridge and into the main arrival terminal. All the signs looked foreign to her even though they still had English in a small font at the bottom of each sign. She was lost for a few seconds as she took in the new sights and sounds. New tones and words were heard all around her. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to face a middle aged woman who asked her if she was lost in English. Maggie laughed nervously and admitted to being a little lost in the moment. The kind woman took her hand and led her to the baggie conveyor belts.

She smiled and left Maggie there and wouldn’t accept any money or anything from her. Not even her thank you were taken as the woman kept on insisting that it had been nothing to help her.

 

Hmm, this would be a hard time if all Israelis had Sydney’s disposition or this kind of attitude towards gratitude. A friendly man helped her pick up her case and helped her install the local uber alternative that had English options as well. Within 15 minutes she had an uber on its way to pick her up and take her to the hotel she had booked for. It was a five minute walk to the grand hospital that Sydney was now working in and the hotel even had a four star rating. She was pretty proud of herself for finding the reduced flight and hotel deal.

 

She was dropped off at the hotel and was impressed by its expensive furnishings. She did happen to glance at the hospital before being dropped off. She wondered if Sydney was still working somewhere inside of it.

After booking herself into the hotel and finding her room, she placed her bag on the couch and threw herself, clothes and all, onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep. Her body was exhausted from the long hours away from her bed and with hardly any water. It probably wasn’t her best idea to go to bed with no sustenance or without filling herself with water but she didn’t care at that moment. The bed was soft and very comfortable.

 

Almost as comfortable as the body she had found herself sleeping next to those two and a half years ago. She smiled at the memory and let her mind and body relax into sleep.

 

 

The next morning she awoke with a start as unfamiliar sounds reached her ears. The room she found herself in was in no way familiar. Maggie had an apartment back in Toronto now and when she did go partying or visiting friends that lived further away she always would find a way to not spend any money.

 

Staying in lucrative hotels like the one she found herself in now was nowhere on Maggie’s normal agenda. It wasn’t till she saw her case that it all clicked.

 

Sydney.

Israel.

Tel Aviv.

Hospitals.

Those were the words at the forefront of her mind and in that order.

She practically leapt out of bed and into the shower. She drenched herself with warm water and let it calm her already erratic heartbeat.

 

She chose a black blouse and some skinny black jeans to wear along with her favourite pair of grey suede boots. She looked at herself in the mirror and congratulated herself on her great style of choice of attire. Her hair was half wet and rather all over the place though. So she scavenged around the hotel room for a hair dryer and managed to get it into order with some tight but elegant curls.

She grabbed her phone and handbag (which had been her hand luggage) before heading out to breakfast. She hoped she wasn’t too late but alas she was soon informed that she had missed the free breakfast by an hour.

 

She was pouting quite seriously but had no idea of the effect of her pout. Soon enough she had the manager in semi tears and apologizing profusely before taking her hand and making her a meal himself.

 

As Maggie tasted and enjoyed each carefully prepared dish, she realized this probably wasn’t a normal occurrence. She wondered to herself what had prompted it. She had always been oblivious of the effects of her pout. Eventually she looked at her watch and thanked the manager. She needed to be early for her appointment and now had 30mintues till her appointed time with Dr Katz.

She hid a stash of Israeli notes beneath her unused serviette and hoped it would at least cover most of what she had eaten. She would still have to learn how much things cost here.

 

All the Hotel staff seemed to follow her out and wish her a good day. She smiled as she wondered what could have prompted the change in demeanor. She hadn’t complained or done something wrong.. she hoped. She looked across the road from the hotel at the looming hospital above. It definitely was grande.

 

The entrance itself reminded her more of a hotel than a hospital at least to Hope Zion Standards. The staff were friendly but yet reserved. She was directed to another section of the hospital and was glad to have made it early to her appointment. The secretary gently “herded” her to a room and opened the door telling her she could wait for the doctor inside. Said doctor was being held back by a lengthy delivery with complications.

 

Maggie let out a silent prayer thanking the gods, if there were any, for allowing her to get here early and into the room before Sydney. She hadn’t planned a disguise and hoped that Sydney would enter and sit down before realizing who her “patient” was.

 

She sat there exploring the room with her eyes. This obviously was Sydney’s private office. It had one large bookcase of medial books on it and a really ancient Tanakh or so she thought it was.

All the furniture was made with dark wood. The whole look of the office was so totally not what she would expect of Sydney but then again she had never set foot inside of Sydney’s apartment. So she really had no idea what she liked… she only knew what her body liked and what the hidden sexual side of Sydney liked.

 

 

Maggie didn’t hear the door creak open nor did she hear the small footsteps along the wooden floor in the room. Her attention was focused on a small book that was lying on Sydney’s very organized and clean desk. It was titled “Lesbian Sexual positions”.

 

A clearing of the throat and a hand that grabbed the book up and out of view of Maggie’s prying eyes caught her attention. She looked up at the face before her and smirked as the once calm face exploded into untamed emotions and expressions.

 

“Hi” Maggie cheekily replied and grinned back at Sydney who was all but glaring at her.

“Really Maggie. Pregnant and heart palpitations.” She glanced down at the medical record of a now nonexistent patient. 

 

“Well, would you have seen me if I had come? More importantly would you have allowed me to talk to you if you knew who it was?”

 

Sydney ignored her questions all together. “You even put on an accent.” She looked down at her watch and then at a board on her desk.

 

Maggie could see her already planning an escape.

“You didn’t answer my questions.” Maggie looked back at Sydney and waited till green eyes looked back at her. She raised an eyebrow in response to the annoyed look that Sydney gave her.

 

“Fine, you got me. I would have put the phone down.”

 

“What happened to keeping in touch?” Maggie demanded while staring Sydney down.

 

“Life. Girlfriends. Jobs.”

“Ok”

Maggie was quite for a moment and looked around the room for anything she might have missed.

 

“Ok, so why am I not seeing any pictures of you and said girlfriend here. This is your private office and space. The only photo I see of you is one with me. Yes, it’s sort of hidden but not from my eyes.”

 

Sydney huffed. She was visibly annoyed and Maggie knew right away that her suspicious had been right. The girlfriend was just a lie to keep Sydney and her feelings under control and to effectively push herself away. She couldn’t help but feel how it hurt to know this but yet it also confirmed that Sydney felt for her more than she ever would admit. This made her determined to get some acknowledgement from Sydney.

 

“So, why did you lie to me” Maggie’s expression changed to a softer one. She didn’t want to scare Sydney away but she did want to know the truth.

 

Sydney looked everywhere but at Maggie’s face. Her hungry eyes roamed all over Maggie’s body but not once did they reach her eyes.

 

“I was scared”

“When are you not scared? I don’t mean to be uncaring but Sydney, as soon as you involved me in your problems and dropped that scrub cap onto “my” bed, you made it my problem as well. As much as you insisted that your whole life had nothing to do with me, you were wrong. What about my feelings? Did you ever think about them?”

 

“Your’e not gay” Sydney all but blurted out. Tiny beginnings of tears were emerging at the corner of her eyes. She crossed her arms and tried to keep her composure even.

 

“Did you ask me if I was? Did you ever ask me? No, you just ran.”

 

Sydney looked down as she realized she was guilty of this. She stared at the pen in her hand hoping that it would disappear if she looked at it long enough. Maybe if she could get that right, then Maggie and the guilt she felt would disappear too.

 

Maggie leaned over and took the pen out of Sydney’s shaking hand. The hand stiffened at her touch but wasn’t pulled away either.

 

“I’m sorry” Sydney managed between tears. She really hadn’t meant to get Maggie involved but her attraction to her was magnetic and she had always felt that Maggie was just too kind to say no to her. So she had given her attention, love and so much more all in the sake of pity.

 

“I may not be gay, Sydney. But I’m gay for you. And you keep on leaving me.. taking little bits of my heart with you. Do you know that I keep on seeing your head everywhere I go? Alex and Zach demanded I do something about it. I hatched a rather bad plan and here I am. I’m not asking for you to up and leave with me, but Sydney, all I want is you to say what you really feel. If you don’t feel half for me what I feel for you then at least I can go back home and know that there really isn’t anything in this for me.”

 

She felt the familiar ache of not getting what she wanted rear its ugly head. But Maggie had learnt to tame it somewhat especially when it came to Sydney. But enough was enough. Sydney wasn’t a temporary thing. She had let her leave and been without her for so long but yet she couldn’t stop thinking about her.

 

It was then that she found herself staring into the most beautiful pair of green eyes that she had ever laid eyes on.

 

“Heart palpitations. Maggie, that is kind of serious.”

 

“Yeah, it is. This is kind of serious. I might die of heart ache and you will be the cause of it.” She tried to keep her usual banter up but it still hurt to think that she might have come here for nothing and leave with an even more broken heart.

 

“Look Sydney, I know you are scared. Don’t you think I am scared too? And I know you want to keep your religion and Jewishness intact. But don’t you think you deserve happiness too? Don’t you think I deserve some happiness too? I like you Syd and honestly I’ve’ never fault this way about anyone. So let’s just talk?”

 

Sydney was glancing at their joined hands and couldn’t help notice how warm and perfect Maggie’s hand felt in her own. She had missed her so much.

 

“I thought you wanted a lover who was crazy and would do crazy things for you.”

“What? Who told you that?” Maggie was surprised at this comment.

“No one. Just a little bird” Sydney smiled shyly.

 

“I bet it was Gavin. He seemed to suspect something early on anyway. Ok, so yeah I was craving that but I’m pretty sure that if push comes to shove you would do crazy things for me if you would only admit the need and want that you feel for me. Sydney I know there is at least a part of you that wants me. Just tell me if I am wrong and I will walk out of this door and you will never have to see me again.”

 

“Won’t that break you?”

“That wouldn’t matter. I need to know the truth, even if it hurts.”

“But it does!” Sydney’s voice had risen significantly in pitch. She got up out of her chair and walked over to where Maggie was sitting. She placed herself right in Maggie’s personal space.

“You matter Maggie. I just don’t know how to have you and everything else. That’s why I came to Israel. I thought I could work over things but I can’t stop thinking about you.”

 

Maggie nodded her head. “So why did you lie about a girlfriend then?”

Sydney looked uncomfortably down at Maggie. “Because you wouldn’t have let me go”

“Fair enough but have you sorted out anything yet?”

Maggie noticed the way that Sydney was fidgeting with her hands and her shirt.

“No, I am back at square one and thanks to your arrival, I don’t think I will ever sort my issues out.”

“How about you let me in then and I can try help you?” Maggie asked genuinely.

Sydney slowly looked back at Maggie’s face. She was looking for her signature wrinkling of the nose but there was none to be found. Maggie took Sydney’s clammy hands into her own and pulled gently so that Sydney was now sitting on her lap.

 

She watched the red head as she weighed up her situation.

“Can I? After all I have done to you? I made this all about me and never about you. I never even asked you how you felt. I disregarded the times you tried to tell me even though I didn’t want to hear it. I doubt you would want anything to do with someone who only ever leaves you behind Maggie. You have had enough heartbreak in your life as it is. You don’t need another baby gay Jewish woman to ruin it further.”

Tears were falling down her face. It was strange to see every professional and serious Sydney sitting on her lap in a most unprofessional manner. Eventually Maggie slid her arm over and around Syds small frame. Sydney couldn’t resist any longer and melted into the embrace.

She let herself be pulled closer into Maggie and held onto her as if her life depended on it as fresh sobs wracked her small frame. Maggie gently let her left hand wander through Sydney’s hair while the other held her tightly to her own body.

She whispered into Sydney ear.

“Let me in Syd, please. I want to be there for you. And I’m sure down deep in that secretive heart of yours, you want to be around for me too. Give in Syd, and I’ll catch your fall. Please” she pleaded gently.

 

“Ok”. She felt the words mouthed against her now wet chest. Sydney’s arms were draped across Maggie’s shoulders. She felt a finger gently trace patterns along her neck and the touch made her almost forget to breath. Wow, she had missed this. This feeling of soft, gentle arms around and on her. The scent of Sydney so very near. The soft and meticulously groomed hair.

 

She silently thanked Zach and Alex for prompting her to fix things and gently pulled Sydney closer. She hoped for a happy future with this amazing woman and hoped that she would eventually gain her trust. She could wait. And she would work at helping Sydney overcome her obstacles if she would let her. She kissed the top of Sydney head.

She said silent prayer to God thanking him for allowing her to have Sydney again in her arms.

She heard a snicker and realized it hadn’t been a silent prayer after all. Huh, oh well. She just laughed along with Sydney.

 

Gradually Sydney straightened out her body and leaned in so her mouth hovered above Maggie’s ear.

 

“Don’t run now Mags, I know that’s ironic coming from me. But please just don’t run.”

“Of course I won’t. Anyway I can’t run very far. Israel is very different to what I know.”

Sydney thankfully laughed away from her sensitive ears but eventually resumed her previous position.

 

“I love you Maggie. That’s why I was too scared. I thought it may be too soon. And you were my first and all that but really  I was scared you were not really into me and couldn’t have you tell me that you weren’t into me. So I hurt you before me. I’m sorry. Please forgive me.”

Maggie smiled. She knew what would probably come next. “Are you going to go all Jewish atonement on me? Cause right now I could do with a good cup of coffee and lunch” she joked. She was half serious and half joking though. Her stomach gave her away.

 

And so it was that the ever busy, practical and serious Sydney shifted her schedule to accommodate lunch with Maggie.

 

 

She knew they had lots to talk about but she wasn’t easily going to walk away or run now. She really wanted Maggie now more than ever and it was pretty obvious to her now that Maggie wanted the same as her and was rather deeply invested in her.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
